


Near Pets

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled and devoured a large chocolate cake slice at the same time.





	Near Pets

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled and devoured a large chocolate cake slice at the same time. He glanced at many pretties near his boots. Pretties his children obtained for him earlier. The Sewer King laughed after two pet alligators licked his face. His children weren't present. It was the best day.

 

THE END


End file.
